


Talk Dirty To Me

by lumbeam



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirty talkin' niko/packie smut. it's pretty self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble i wrote for hawaiiwerewolf a while back, beta'd and short

“talk dirty to me,” packie grunted, “in -ah!- serbian!”

“….what?” niko pants back.

they were in niko’s swanky algonquin apartment, originally planning to just stay in and relax and watch movies. “relax and watch movies,” as niko found out, is american slang for fucking, which explains why packie was now riding niko on the couch. packie is gripping the back of the couch for leverage, and niko was starting to thrust into packie with more fervor. 

“you heard me!” packie said again, “fuckin’ say some dirty serbian shit to me!” niko could feel packie’s hot breath against his ear. niko was relieved packie couldn’t see his bewildered expression.

niko was a man of few words, and even fewer words in bed. packie did most of the talking, and especially during sex. words flow freely with packie; it’s so easy for him to speak superfluously. niko chooses his words carefully, never speaking more than a few sentences or quips at a time. this was a request that was new to him, not only to speak, but to do dirty talk in his mother tongue.

“p-patrick,” niko says weakly, making his thrusts shallow, “i don’t know if I—“  
“pleeeaaaase niko,” packie moans out, rocking his hips on top of niko, “it’ll be great. just do it!”

even though serbian was no trouble, he has never been versed in the way of dirty talk. he tries to think back to what streetwalkers and people in porn movies say.

“ahh, um ја сам ти јебем. да се осећате добро…” he rasps out. a lot of the porn he has seen hasn’t been…dialogue driven.

despite that, packie seems to love it. his moans are becoming louder and he is quickening his pace. “more,” he moans out.

“auuug-hh hm…ти си на врху мене и то је велика. хвала вам за секс са мном.” niko says into packie’s ear as he runs his calloused hands up and down packie’s back.

now that the serbian bubble has been popped, niko feels a bit more at ease to go off a basic script. “Отишао сам у продавницу данас и покупили неке крушке. крушке су укусно.”

“more, more!” packie moans out into niko’s ear, “i—ahhhh—might cum with you doing this…”

niko holds packie tighter and kisses packie’s neck. “тако да ће бити заувек или ће ићи доле у пламену…ehhmmm…купуса , броколи , шпаргле, крушке, небо, коњ, птица.”

packie’s pace is quick, and niko is getting extremely close. packie reaches down to jerk himself off. niko bites at packie’s nipple as he mumbles, “Време је било лепо данас у граду.“

And like that, packie cums all over niko’s chest and stomach with a loud, drawn out groan. niko finishes soon afterwards into packie. they hold each other for a while, not wanting to move and return to the world.  
when they do, however, packie says, “so what kind of stuff were you telling me?”

niko just sort of smirks to himself, responding, “the dirtiest stuff you can imagine.”


End file.
